


Красота

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [20]
Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей хотелось быть кошечкой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красота

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: вдохновлено статьей-молнией: vozduh.afisha.ru/news/5716/  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Красота"

Все началось в четверг вечером, когда Китти забежала в аптеку купить средство от мигрени. Она выложила на прилавок два пятьдесят и попросила анальгин.

– Для себя? – строго спросила продавщица за стеклом.

Китти кивнула.

– Такое я тебе не продам, – заявила женщина, точь-в-точь Тэтчер в лучшие годы: вздернутые ниточки бровей, надменный взгляд. – Возьми кошачье снотворное или лучше приходи в следующий раз вместе с хозяином. 

– Я человек, мэм, – вежливо отозвалась Китти.

– Почему тогда уши кошачьи? Или вот, кожа белоснежная. Ненастоящая. Такой кожи у людей я сроду не видела. 

Китти попыталась объясниться:

– Видите ли, у меня такая работа, – сказала она. – Я олицетворяю кошку и получаю за это деньги. Я – профессионально милая. 

Китти щелкнула сумочкой и положила перед Тэтчер-в-лучшие-годы визитку, на которой значилось: «Китти Вайт, белая кошечка, энтертейнер. Номер телефона: …»

– Ну а теперь я могу получить анальгин? Поверьте, я очень измотана. 

Женщина недоверчиво покрутила кусочек картона в руках. 

– Может, купишь валерьяну? – наконец, спросила она.

***

– Нет, вы представляете? – Китти всплеснула руками.

Вайт пролежала ночь без сна, а теперь крутилась перед зеркалом в общей гримерной, наводя последние штрихи. Атласный бант в волосах, короткое вельветовое платье, сумочка-ридикюль, в которую Китти складывала чаевые.

Мэд, самая очаровательная и сметливая из всех, с кем Китти доводилось работать, обернулась к ней через плечо и подтвердила:

– Выглядишь неважно. Тебе бы выспаться. Энтертейнер должен тщательно за собой следить.

На Мэд красовалась полупрозрачная туника, открывающая линию ключиц и изгиб спины, оканчивающийся нежными впадинками на пояснице. Китти сжала губы: плохим работником прослыть не хотелось.

– Такого не повторится, Мэд. Обещаю. 

– Знаю, Беленькая. Готова?

Китти сосредоточенно кивнула и подхватила зонт для выступления. Девочки толпились у двустворчатых дверей. Поправляли ушки, ставили в глаза цветные линзы, проверяли румянец в окошках пудрениц. Мэд прошлась по Китти цепким взглядом и объявила шеренге кошечек, замерших в нужных позах:

– Удачи.

Подиум у дверей пришел в движение, сделал плавные пол-оборота. Створки распахнулись. Шею и подбородок Китти омыл разряд блесток-конфетти. 

– Встречайте! – из динамиков поплыл тягучий голос Мэд. – Вы можете выбрать только одну спутницу на вечер. Испытайте судьбу, дамы и господа!

Кошки ожили, замахали посетителям ручкой. Китти раскрыла ажурный зонт и присела на корточки, будто слегка утомилась. Седой господин, сидящий неподалеку, уставился на ее панталоны, перевязанные кокетливой тесьмой. Китти в ответ загадочно улыбнулась.

Ей, пожалуй, нравилось в чайном павильоне, где можно было скрасить кому-нибудь вечер после монотонных часов в офисе. Работа вселяла в Китти оптимизм, ведь, в конце концов, она помогала людям справиться с одиночеством, обрести силы для полноценной жизни в мегаполисе. 

Седой господин снял шляпу и жестом пригласил ее подсесть. Китти вновь улыбнулась и ловко спрыгнула с подиума. В обществе седовласого Генри час для Китти пронесся минутой. Она мастерски умела скрашивать и свое, и чужое ожидание. 

– Какой вы острослов, – Китти залилась хрустальным, переливчатым смехом.

Генри травил истории о своей молодости. Его ладонь лежала у Китти на коленке. Движение вверх по чулку беспокоило ее, но и только: гостям запрещалось подлаживаться к кошечкам; правило было обязательным для всех. Над карманом пиджака Генри повисла золотая цепочка с россыпью прозрачных камней. Генри клал перед Китти карточки кредитов, по одной желтенькой на каждые пять минут. Горло Китти сжимал комок: такую сумму она зарабатывала за неделю, не меньше. Утешающим жестом гость потянулся к застежке над панталонами.

– Балуете меня, – сказала Китти и положила руку поверх его суховатых пальцев.

– Как умею, – ответил Генри, и на поднос явился первый красный кредит.

Краска прилила к лицу Вайт. 

– Что вы, что вы, – забормотала она. – Поверьте, моя ставка гораздо ниже.

– Какая же вы красивая, Китти, – восхищенно сказал Генри, не обращая внимание на смущение кошечки. – Забирайте и не жалейте.

– А в шахматы не желаете? – попыталась смягчиться Китти, взглядом высматривая Мэд или охранника, которые обязательно должны были помочь, пока ситуация не вышла за рамки приличия.

Пальцы Генри скользнули за рюши панталон. Китти отвернулась и зло закусила губу, чтобы ни в коем случае не сорваться. Никто почему-то не подходил. Гость привалился к Вайт уже всерьез, обнял за талию, вдохнул запах волос и вдруг, крякнув, отпрянул.

– Погоди-ка, – сощурился Генри, – ты что же, кошка? Кошка драная, я тебя спрашиваю? За другую себя выдавала и думала, никто не отличит?

Китти в отчаянии огладила лацканы его пиджака.

– Конечно, нет, Генри! Разве я захотела бы вас обмануть?

Но седовласый господин перестал слушать. Он вцепился Китти в белоснежные ушки, попытался сорвать их с головы, а когда не получилось, вскочил на ноги, с омерзением отшатнувшись от кошечки. Пиала с чаем опрокинулась на столик, по салфетке побежали ручейки заварки.  
– Сядьте, Генри, – зашептала Китти. – Налью вам другую.. 

Генри не нашелся, что ответить, и влепил Китти Вайт стыдную пощечину. Китти приложила ладонь к покрасневшей, горячей щеке и с удивлением глядела, как Генри направляется к выходу, выговаривает Мэд и хлопает дверьми.

– Что случилось? – Мэд подняла обессиленную Китти и повела к гримерке через служебный ход.

– Я… я не знаю.

Китти глотала слезы и не могла толком говорить. Она лишь прижималась к плечу Мэд, грелась о полупрозрачную синтетическую ткань, чувствуя живое тепло. 

Мэд усадила Китти на табурет, опустилась перед ней на колени. Накидка зашелестела у ног Китти, когда Мэд стащила с нее туфли с тяжелыми застежками-бантами.

– Рассказывай, – потребовала Мэд.

– Я, правда, не знаю, что произошло. Мы с Генри болтали, он оставлял какое-то ненормальное количество чаевых, – Китти раскрыла ридикюль, из которого посыпались золотые кредиты и один красный, тот самый, что Генри вручил Вайт насильно. – После он начал приставать, а потом неожиданно вспылил и заявил, мол, я кошка. Но ведь за этим он и приходил!

От отчаяния Китти ударила кулаком по табурету, и кредиты посыпались, сверкая водяными знаками. Взгляд Мэд прояснился. Она поднялась на ноги, отстегивая серьги-капельки под тяжелыми локонами.

– Ты не можешь здесь больше работать, Беленькая, – хладнокровно заявила Мэд, изучая свое отражение в зеркале.

Отражение было настолько идеальным, что Китти затаила дыхание. Слеза никак не хотела соскальзывать на щеку, будто само существо Вайт застыло во времени.

– Как так – «не могу»? – прошептала она.

– Клиенты начали замечать, – пояснила Мэд и скрестила руки на груди. – Ты справляешься, но в твоем положении этого не достаточно, чтобы оставаться кошечкой и дальше.

На Китти накатывала истерика. Она уже ни в чем не была уверена, а бессонная ночь только добавляла тумана ее испуганному до липкого ужаса сознанию.

– Но почему? – некрасиво завыла Китти, стирая с глаз уголек подводки. 

– Люди приходят в чайный павильон за олицетворением кошечки, грациозным, духовным и недостижимым, как оазис в пустыне. Обыкновенные кошки безвкусны. В нашем штате только те, кто нащупал тонкую грань между человеческим телом и разумом прелестной кошечки. А ты, Китти, вместо этого потерялась.

Мэд смахнула с плеч накидку, переступила ее и, полностью обнаженная, скрылась за ширмой. Сквозь рисовую бумагу с изображением фазаньей прогулки Китти ловила движения Мэд. Как она надевает белье, просовывает голову со снятыми ушками сквозь водолазку, как надевает джинсовую юбку-солнышко. Китти мучило удушье от мысли, что в течение нескольких последних месяцев она сама ходила с ушками постоянно, редко избавлялась от линз и уже не помнит, когда в последний раз спала на кровати, полностью вытянувшись. А ушки – они, наверное... Словом, их уже не снять. Ленты с вживленными нейронами давно под кожей Китти.

На негнущихся ногах Вайт дошла до ширмы, впилась когтями в деревянную направляющую и прижалась к спине Мэд, крепко зажмурившись.

– Поцелуй меня, – попросила Китти. – Больше мне ничего не нужно. Поцелуй, а потом я уйду, обещаю. 

Мэд задумалась. Оторвалась от застежки браслета и склонила голову, убирая кудри назад, к щеке Китти.

– И не проси, Китти. Ты перестаралась. Ни грации, ни духовности. От тебя несет кошкой, – сморщилась Мэд. 

Китти Вайт отстранилась, собрала с пола все до одного кредиты, затолкала их в сумку и вышла вон, едва передвигаясь на высоких каблуках.

***

За аптечным прилавком вновь сидела Тэтчер. Единственная неизменная фигура в Англии, даже если речь шла об отдельно взятой аптеке.

– Анальгин, – процедила Китти, кидая желтый кредит. – Можно без сдачи.

– Животным без хозяев товар не продаем, – повела плечом Тэтчер.

– Моя голова раскалывается, вы понимаете? – взорвалась Китти. – Что еще вам необходимо знать, чтобы продать пачку чертового анальгина?

Платье для выступлений в чайном павильоне помялось от долгого сидения в метро, а после до нитки промокло под осенним дождем. Китти медленно проваливалась на тот уровень безумия, где аккуратность и предусмотрительность сменялись исступленным гневом. Ее мотало из стороны в сторону. Туфли давно покоились на мусорных мешках; мягкие стопы Китти Вайт покрылись коростой грязи и стеклянного песка.

– Эта аптека только для людей, – ощерилась в ответ продавщица. – Ты не наш клиент, девочка! 

– Возможно, я недостаточно духовна для вас? – завопила Китти, и ярость застлала ей глаза. – Недостаточно грациозна? Неправильно разливаю чай? Недостаточно кошка для того, чтобы ее олицетворять? Нет, постойте, теперь я недостаточно человек! 

Китти мертвой хваткой впилась в плечо испуганной продавщицы и процедила:

– Как насчет того, чтобы я исполосовала ваше горло? Вы так сильно хотите видеть во мне животное, мэм, что теперь мне и самой мерзко.

Женщина нашарила тревожную кнопку и, пока Китти Вайт держала ее в когтях, давила на красный кружок, не смея раскрыть рта.

– Я знаю идею получше.

Китти порылась в сумочке, выбрала красный кредит и ударила гранью под корнем прижившегося белоснежного уха. Резала пластиком до тех пор, пока под короткой шерстью не показалась кровь пополам с мелкими проводками, что притворялись сосудами и венами. Китти оттягивала вросшее ухо, слыша скрип и искрение хитрого механизма. Тело прошил разряд боли, кроя череп пополам. Вайт скулила, прикусив язык, принимаясь за второе ухо. Правое, упавшее на колени, больше не казалось Китти чем-то живым. Без подпитки извне кусок искусственного материала потерял эластичность, потемнел. Левое давалось нелегко. Вайт резала пальцы о наточенную кредитку, сил едва хватало, чтобы не потерять сознание. Наконец, что-то внутри механизма подалось, отошло от кожи головы. Китти расплылась в усталой улыбке, а потом вдруг всхлипнула и обмякла.

***

Над Китти Вайт, распластавшейся на полу аптеки, остановилось двое следаков.

– Спасибо, что так быстро, – за стойкой шаркала бледная, как смерть, продавщица. – Страсть как испугалась. Думала, она меня порешит.

– Пакуем? – спросил следак в светлом пиджаке, явно младший по званию.

– Протокол сперва составь, – попенял следак в темном пиджаке.

С каким-то отеческим одобрением он разглядывал фигурку в ореоле из золотых кредитов и крови, разбавленной водой.

– Красивый жест, – сказал он и кинул красный кредит в пакет с резиновой застежкой. – Высоко метит. И на лицо конфетка.

– Она жива?

– Куда деваться. У кошек девять жизней, забыл?

Светлый пиджак внимательно прошелся вдоль лужи и наконец-то уловил слабое движение грудной клетки Вайт под вельветовым лифом.

– Так она все-таки кошка или человек?

– А какая тебе разница?

– Пишу «женский пол», – хмуро ответил младший следак и перевернул страницу.


End file.
